


离婚

by biyuebingning, slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: ◆羽生结弦/金博洋◆金主甜x国民男友演员牛◆年下 AU◆ABO





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆金主甜x国民男友演员牛  
> ◆年下 AU  
> ◆ABO

拉开百叶窗帘，穿着制服的女生放下擦桌子的抹布，尴尬的站在茶几前，她看了一眼表“金先生，羽生先生，我们离婚申请处还有二十分钟才开始办理离婚，如果你们愿意，可以接受离婚前的冷静辅……”

“不用。”沙发上各坐一边的两个男人异口同声的回答，随后又陷入沉默。

“好的，介于两位是AO婚姻关系，要离婚只能由处长办理，他还没到上班时间，两位先坐这里等等。”说完女孩扯出一个不尴不尬的笑坐进单人沙发里，看着就差把「好想离婚」四个字写出来贴脑门上的两人，她是又激动又难过。

右边沙发角坐着的西装革履的男人叫金博洋，大家都叫他天总，浑身上下无形之中散发着老子超有钱的大佬气质，但是他本人其实很低调也很沙雕，小声逼逼，如果不是跟沙发另一端那位大明星纠缠不清，他现在也只是商界才知道的宝藏男孩。

天总家是家族企业，祖业是做房地产的，天总博士毕业后就继承了家族企业，是的，并不像电视剧的偶像剧男主角，视金钱如粪土，天总他很爱钱也很会赚钱，不仅把祖业打理得很好，随后一年还创办了两家新品牌，做事雷厉风行，手段霸道，长得好看，还有才华又有实力的商人。

原本大家对他的印象只是永远梳着十斤发蜡的大背头，踩着程亮的小皮鞋，在声色犬马的金融圈里叱咤商海运筹帷幄的单身钻石王老A，还是特别铁的那种，但是，他他妈的竟然是个Omega，这事也是去年才爆出来的，并且他本人真实的性格一点也不像现在表现出来的这么正经端庄，天总的霸道总裁铁A人设的崩塌都得败一个叫戈米沙的神奇男人所赐。

戈米沙这个人是个富三代Beta，家里做酒店产业的，跟天总是发小，天总多金帅气成熟稳重的人设，就是在戈米沙的一个帖子里崩塌的，戈米沙是个什么话都敢说的大龄网瘾男孩，毕竟家里有矿，被得罪的人也只能闭嘴，他在推特小号开了个话题匿名吐槽他身边的富家子弟们的犯蠢日常，tag名叫 **#我那些人傻钱多的沙雕朋友** ，后来被人扒出来，他就干脆光名正大的吐起了槽，帖子里被cue最多的就是天总。

什么公司年会喝多了，扑喷泉里举起手机当炸药包要炸碉堡救薛定谔的儿子，什么没睡够困到灵魂脱体，用刮胡刀剃了两边鬓角，什么飞老远下乡去找一个公司养生的老总谈事情，不仅事情没谈拢，还被老先生家的狗吼，狗太凶他惹不起，气的天总满院子追着鸡撒气，边叫边追着鸡吓唬，被村民当傻子提着扫帚给撵出了村，还有什么冬天去俄罗斯谈生意，开房间玩狼人杀输了，半夜去马路上直播舔铁栏杆，舌头粘住差点上社会新闻，天总干过的沙雕事，戈总要是愿意，都能给他出本书了。

有些人表面上成功人士商圈第一铁A，背地里其实就是个年龄只有三岁半的Alpha弟弟，这是当时网友对天总的评价，至于天总的真实第二性征是怎么爆出来的，就不得不提在座的另一位了。

流量爱豆的脸，偏偏有着天赋异禀的实力演技派演员羽生结弦，也是她的偶像，曾几何时，作为一个毒唯女友粉，她也梦想过可以不在乎第二性征的跟自己的Omega爱豆上演一段《霸道偶像爱上透明小粉丝》的剧情，然而，偶像和粉丝剧本是没错，不过应该改成《霸道粉丝爱上小偶像》。

羽生是17岁出的道，两年就拿了影帝，在羽生成年前，所有粉丝和媒体都在等着他的第二性征分化，但羽生分化后从来没有提及过他的第二性征，就算媒体采访问到，他也以私事为由拒绝，没有人闻到过他的信息素，也没有人知道他的第二性征，据说除了他的助理宇野昌磨外，他的经纪人和经纪公司都不知道，两年间羽生的性征都是他的热门话题，也成了他的人物标签，吃瓜群众和粉丝只能从他的外貌和体型去判断，还有人搞过投票，Omega和Beta进度条差不多，投他是Alpha的人数非常少。

羽生也完全没有任何要公布自己第二性征的打算，即便是他和天总被说AO包养PY交易，不堪的腌臜标题满天飞的时候，羽生也没有公开第二性征的意思，后来婚后采访他谈了一次，说最初是觉得娱乐圈对第二性征的歧视链，他希望自己能在这个链条外不受任何影响的单纯去演戏，后来不公布是为了天总，他为了不被媒体乱写就出来说他是个Alpha，其实对天总的事业影响非常大，金融圈比娱乐圈对Omega的歧视还严重。

她的偶像真的特别刚，一个娱乐圈颜值与实力齐飞的国民小男友，17岁出道，19岁拿国际影帝，为了反第二性征歧视，是第一位不公布第二性征的艺人，20岁被传被人包养，随后光明正大在媒体采访里承认自己的确被‘包养’，21岁事业巅峰期，毁约合同里‘签约起，合同五年有效期内不能结婚’这条，与包养传闻对象结婚，俗称一千万违约金婚姻。

她偶像的对象更刚，一个所有妖艳贱o都想爬他床的商界有钱小哥哥，又是跳级又是直博，26岁就博士毕业继承了公司，第二年挤身全球富人榜第三十位，也是第一次上出圈新闻，某Omega千金追求他不遂吞药自杀，还好救了回来，28岁第二次出圈新闻是网传他包养当红爱豆，天总不予回应，29岁生日当天和大明星领证结婚，同年婚后，在大明星的生日会上，天总自己公开了他的第二性征。

当时天总穿的特别小年轻，她还记得视频里天总穿着灰色的卫衣，外面套了一件白色的短款羽绒服，下身穿着蓝色的宽松牛仔裤，斜挎着小包，包上还扣着一顶鸭舌帽，万年风沙刮出来的刘海也放了下来，带着粉色的猫耳朵坐在第一排，一点也看不出来是个大老板，说是在校大学生追星她也信，当时前排的站子大佬和贵妇小姐姐都没人认出天总，认出的也不敢确认，这么可爱这么甜，一定不是娶了她们爱豆的金主小哥哥！

生日会尾声有个粉丝互动的游戏环节，结束后剩了一束粉玫瑰，工作人员要拿下去扔，羽生从里面抽了一支，MC对着手卡问题和羽生往舞台前边聊边走，方便场工打扫刚才游戏撒的粉和水，一会儿该推蛋糕上台了，MC眼观四路耳听八方还得活跃气氛并且接住羽生的梗，彩排是这样的，但现场羽生握着小玫瑰就直奔台前，把前排的粉丝激动的不行，纷纷站起来伸长了手跟丧尸似得往前又扑又叫的，被保安堵成一排挡着。

要不说宇野参加《金牌助理》拿了最后的总冠军呢，发现自家小老板没按剧本走，赶紧就从幕后偷溜下了舞台，狂奔着跑到舞台下，把挤在人潮人海里还傻乐享受气氛的大老板给护着拽了出来。

羽生白衬衣扎了一侧衣摆进裤腰里，从下面能看到一点肚子，领口的纽扣也解开了两颗，衬衣往后拉，灯光烤的后颈都在发烫，羽生单腿跪在舞台边缘握着话筒‘嘘’了一声，把玫瑰贴在唇上让大家安静，他当天的妆显得眼尾那抹飞红更深更撩人，笑起来是痞里痞气的漂亮。

舞台有些高，羽生干脆双腿跪着俯身把花给了带着同款婚戒的那只手，现场的摄像师一开始还以为天总就是个普通的男粉，他和后排看不清的观众一样不明白前排贵妇们在叫什么，直到他摇着摄影机拍到两人的婚戒，在快掀翻场馆的尖叫里，羽生似乎问了一句天总要不要上台，天总摇了摇头，不过抓着舞台边缘踮脚亲了一口低着头的羽生，前排有钱真好运气还好坐在天总旁边的小姐姐们说，天总身上的信息素味又辣又嗲。

据说，天总身上散发着苦橙和微微辛辣的麝香兰姆酒味，分明是个被标记过的Omega，坐在台下全程都露着小虎牙，甜的要命，抬头看着台上的羽生眼睛里都有小碎星，一闪一闪的，说不出的娇。

姐妹们，天总是个货真价实的O啊，打赌说羽生是A就吃鸡屎拌饭的小姐妹们可以安排了。

据戈米沙在婚礼后爆料，是天总追星先喜欢上她偶像的，天总还自己开了个站子叫「天生一对」，不追机场不追剧组和私生，只专注活动和电影应援，站子皮下就是天总本人，拍摄是天总的朋友，摄影界大佬ADM杂志人物摄影的天才摄影师阿丽娜，修图是天总助理王金泽亲自操刀，慈善组是戈米沙在负责管理，应援组是天总‘外包’给有经验人品好又不爱撕逼的粉丝做的，还带发工资的，这硬核追星操作被戈总爆出来后，天总也就放飞自我的在ig上开始没完没了的晒5年追星路的周边写真见面会门票等等，每一张照片都恨不得写八百字repo。

他两结婚后感情一直都很好啊，三天前戈总在更新 **#我那些人傻钱多的沙雕朋友** 时，还吐槽说天总旷了一个下半年主营业务的时差视频会议，就是为了去看羽生的电影首映，谎称自己高烧45度溜了，结果被粉丝在电影院认出来，偷偷拍下来发到社交媒体上，后来全公司都知道了天总装病。

她不能接受他两离婚，她好不容易从一个毒唯女友粉被蒸煮一步步洗成了真爱cp粉，怎么突然说离婚就离婚！还一大早鬼都没睡下的时间跑来办理离婚，这么迫不及待吗？难道当初扒一扒里火爆了的说他俩是合同婚姻的事是真的？操，要是她偶像真的为了话题为了热度做这种事，她分分钟就脱粉，人品比脸比实力都重要！

不行！她必须得弄明白是假结婚，还是不爱了！

她出去给两位倒了水，把温水放金博洋面前，另一杯没有丝毫热气的咖啡给了羽生，她紧张地拉了拉制服衣摆“那个……”

“冷咖啡，你吃早饭了吗？”一直在看IPad的人头都没抬一下，语气不瘟不火的，乍一听非常的公式化，就像一个领导跟下属说话的语气。

“早上八点才回家的人，当然不知道我有没有吃。”羽生习惯性的放下手机，双手捧着咖啡杯，百叶窗缝隙透过的一排排光线映在他脸上冷冰冰的，跟他手里的咖啡一样，没有一丝温度。

“如果不是一开门离婚协议呼我脸上，我还是能知道的。”金博洋比任何一个人都知道他现在这种慢条斯理，游刃有余的语调羽生有多不喜欢，他只是配合对方的无理取闹。

“那个，我觉得二位还是很在意对方的，要不……”

“谁在意了。”两人异口同声完又往远挪了挪，戳IPad和手机的力度重了不少。

这两人是在赌气吗？她虽然在离婚办理处工作不算久，但是满打满算也有大半年了，真正要离婚的人是什么样子她还是知道的，这两人不论是从哪里看，就是在赌气吧，绝对是在赌气啊，这么幼稚的吗？

“好吧，为什么想离婚吗？你们知道，AO离婚是非常麻烦的，为了保护Omega的权益，我……”

“我有哪里需要保护？”金博洋根本不是Omega权益协会登记在册的人，这个协会对Omega方方面面的保护都做的非常到位，从Omega的自身权益到Omega一些婚姻、工作、保险等等方面都有涉及，但金博洋实在太有钱了，他这样的Omega已经不需要第三机构为背景，即便Omega结婚后强制会有第三机构介入。

“但您离婚依然要走程序。”不是，有钱真的可以为所欲为，上个月一个名门世家的Omega来离婚，Alpha不同意，他们还没来得及通知第三机构到场，人家已经拿钱摆平了上面，屁股凳子还没坐热，拿了离婚证就走了，不过人家那是没被标记“您考虑清楚了？被标记后离婚，不是终身依赖抑制剂，就是做腺体摘除手术，否则您无法自己度过发情期。”

“摘呗，没有分化前我不也活的好好的。”换了个腿翘着，金博洋摸了摸自己的后颈，他现在就在发情期，为了谈生意打了四天抑制剂，他自己扎的，技术不行，左边胳膊内测都是淤血，一大片青的，所以回家他都不敢穿短袖。

作为一个对信息素不敏感，但多少能闻到信息素的Beta，刚才一瞬间，她明显感到Alpha的信息素无声爆裂，在Omega反射性的被压迫而从信息素里透出不安的瞬间，那股极具野蛮冲击的Alpha信息素又被Alpha本人压了下去，啧，这么一点精神压迫都舍不得，还闹什么离婚呢？她偶像这个小孩子脾性也不知道谁惯的。

“你们这有棉花糖吗？”突兀的问句拉回女孩跑偏的思绪，她看到金博洋无意识的摸着脖子。

记得羽生在一次采访里说过天总不喜欢喝白水，家里都是成箱成箱的可乐，再不济也是柠檬蜂蜜水或者柚子蜂蜜茶一类的，不过倒没听过天总爱吃甜食，她摇了摇头。

“那有什么甜的没？”放下IPad，金博洋腰似乎有点酸，他抻了抻腰背，戴着婚戒的手顺着自己腰身抚过肚子，搁在腿上。

房间里毫无收敛的被标记信息素莫名变得柔和，她忍不住闭上眼闻了闻才去抽屉里拿出几颗水果糖给金博洋，反光玻璃糖纸一看就很廉价，金博洋却一连吃了五六颗，旁边的Alpha眼角眉梢都透露着疑问。

小姑娘还想说什么，门毫无预兆的推开，戴着眼镜一身制服的年轻男人走了进来，他就是离婚办理处专门处理AO离婚的处长陈巍，他坐到办公桌后面那张皮椅里“坐这边来吧，玛雅，去通知Omega权益协会的人，如果Omega这边对离婚有异议，我会需要他们，金先生，羽生先生，你们需要律师到场吗？如果不需要，我们就直接开始办理。”

没理会跟不上节奏的两人，陈巍甩了甩卷在一侧的头发，开始翻看两人的离婚协议，双方都签了字“由于是Alpha提出的离婚，我们需要知道Omega在这段婚姻里有没有过不愉快的经历，金先生？”

“他和别人拍床戏吻戏，总是因为假的出轨消息被爆上热搜，进组好几个月都不在家，小小年纪胃不好还喜欢喝冷咖啡，在家不爱穿拖鞋，跟谁拍戏都有cp感，容易感冒还……”

“停一停。”陈巍听了半天一个字也没记录，他转了转笔，眼神在两人之间交替“我所谓的不愉快是指你有没有经历过家暴，性虐待，婚内强奸等，或者Alpha用信息素强迫你的行为这一类的不愉快，不是你的吃醋和担忧。”

Alpha半张脸埋进手掌里，肩膀一耸一耸的，陈巍略过金博洋略带羞赧的神情，觉得这不是美好一天该有的开头“你们二位，是认真来离婚的？”

“我们都很忙的。”金博洋暴露在阳光下的耳朵有些红，他踢了一脚还在笑的羽生，面上特别稳重的看着陈巍，还装模作样的看了看表，示意他时间有限。

“行吧。”陈巍合上记录本，他觉得这婚离起来悬，先把在他桌子底下搞事的脚收起来比较有信服度“羽生先生，你对你的Omega哪里不满意？”

“我想想。”陈巍这话还真把羽生问住了，羽生眨着眼睛嘴里嘀嘀咕咕想了半天，特别认真的看着陈巍充满疑问的小眼睛“没有，天天是全世界最好的人。”

所以你们他妈为什么来离婚？陈巍忍着没把这句带脏字的灵魂发问脱口而出，他提醒着自己素养素养职业素养，耐着性子继续了解情况“那你为什么要提出离婚，要在离婚协议上签字呢？”

“就是想离。”羽生这话一出口，还特无所谓的态度，让陈巍恨不得指着大明星漂亮的鼻子破口大骂一句——渣A！

“羽生先生，你要知道，金先生是一个被你标记过的Omega，离婚对Alpha而言只是单纯的解除伴侣关系，可这事对身为Omega的金先生就不是这么简单的了，你有没有替他考虑过？”压制着怒气，陈巍眼睛里却已经开始冒火了，这事完了他一定要去网上曝光羽生结弦是个实实在在的渣A，平时什么的爱妻人设，Omega平权人设都是假的，都是假的！

“我知道。”玩着袖口摇摇欲坠的袖扣，羽生放松身体窝进椅背里，余光瞄着若有所思转婚戒的金博洋“能快点办吗？我一会儿还有事。”

操！什么人啊！身为Alpha的陈巍现在只想说，我信你个鬼，你个Alpha坏的很！此时此刻，他以自己是个Alpha为耻！陈巍深呼吸了几下，有些心疼的看着Omega“金先生，你真的愿意离婚？”

“羽生一分钱不要，还送我一枚玫瑰金的领带夹做离婚纪念，多好，我们生意人，只要不亏就行。”双手交叉搁在桌上，金博洋拉着藏青色领带上金色的领带夹给陈巍看，语气颇有些炫耀。

这两个人什么毛病？

等等！陈巍突然想到玛雅以前在午饭期间跟他们八卦过一件事，陈巍虽然对明星八卦没兴趣，但他这个人记忆力很好，听了什么也很容易就记住，这两位刚结婚那会儿一直有传言说他俩是契约婚姻，直到两人第二性征曝露，这种传言声音才小下去，现在看来，流言蜚语未必是假。

“金先生，你考虑清楚，你是个被标记的Omega。”这是陈巍想不通的一点，如果只是单纯的契约婚姻，金博洋这种身份的Omega，怎么会允许一个合同Alpha标记他，商业目的的婚姻他不是没见过，对有钱人来说，利益至上什么都干得出来，他一点也不诧异白纸黑字的约定关系，他想不通的是这段关系里占上风的Omega怎么会被标记，如果是假戏真做，现在离婚又离得这么洒脱，逻辑不通啊，金博洋又不是年少无知纯情天真的傻白甜Omega，为蒙了心的爱情抛头颅洒热血。

“多谢关心。”捏着手里的糖，金博洋撕了撕没撕开，两头的锯齿太浅，他手指微微发力，指尖泛白，正想用牙咬，一只手从旁边伸过来，把浅绿色的糖从他手里拽出来。

“什么时候喜欢上吃甜的了。”金博洋不爱吃饭的毛病是人尽皆知的，平时就爱吃垃圾食品，什么油炸的，街边的小吃，解馋的一大堆，就是不老实吃饭，这甜的东西他平时也没多喜欢，除了爱喝甜的饮料，甜食和糖什么的也就偶尔吃吃，金博洋这个人某些方面娇的很，多吃几口就发腻。

肉粉色的手指捏着半透明的绿色糖果喂到金博洋嘴边，隔老远还能闻到浓郁的糖精味道，放平时，金博洋是绝不会吃的，这种工业糖精味他很不喜欢。

房间里空调开的高，糖估计放了些日子都化了，糖水黏在羽生指腹黏糊糊的，金博洋把糖果吃进嘴里时，还舔了一下羽生手指上的糖水，舌尖甜的过分，他抽了张给羽生，把嘴里的糖嚼的嘎嘣嘎嘣响“前天，我最近吃了好多糖。”

“天天，牙医预约从一个月改成半个月吧。”羽生这话说的没什么底气，但考虑到金博洋吃那么多糖，还是有必要理不直气也壮的提醒他牙医的存在。

 

“涩谷上周给我打了电话，你又没去拔智齿，第三次了。”当时金博洋在出差，涩谷气急败坏的跟他告状羽生又逃了预约，别的也就算了，金博洋宠羽生宠的向来是没有原则的，但牙痛这个事真的不能放纵，有次他们去吃了羊肉，半夜羽生牙龈肿的脸都是凸的，痛的直赖他怀里哭，涩谷来看了说要消了炎才能拔，结果一不痛羽生就开始躲涩谷，金博洋给他约了三次，羽生都没去。

羽生垂死挣扎说拔牙很痛，金博洋摸了摸他的脸颊说拔了痛一次，不拔一发炎就次次都痛，两个人在为一颗看不见的牙较劲，陈巍隔着一张桌子和薄薄的镜片对两人死亡凝视“离不离了？”

“离！”

陈巍都不知道自己是怎么给盖的章，浑浑噩噩的给两人录了信息，捏着新打印出来的离婚证，一时间有些不知道自己都做了什么，把离婚证递给金博洋和羽生，陈巍莫得感情的说了句“恭喜离婚。”

你看，他们笑的多开心啊。

金博洋和羽生前脚刚离开民政局，后脚二人离婚的消息就铺天盖地的在网上炸开，网友还没来得及键盘断案，又有人拍到羽生出现在某高级珠宝店买了一对婚戒，金博洋离开民政局就直奔医院摘腺体，这波操作仿佛坐实了某豆上刚火起来的那篇 **《ysjx渣A石锤（jby也不是什么好O）》** 的扒一扒，这事在短短一个上午就发酵到了全民吃瓜。

羽生工作室毫无动静，任由粉丝如何在下面骂他们公关死了还是工作室的人都死了，也没谁出来给个说法。

金博洋那边更没反应了，虽然他的各个平台账号都是公开的，但是他本人毫无动静。

很多人跑去戈米沙的首页下面追问，戈米沙倒是有反应，他发了一个冷漠的表情包，动态文字是‘二婚别想我包红包！’，半个小时后，戈米沙又发了一条‘啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，坐等我的小天使。’，弄得吃瓜群众更加莫名其妙。

离婚事件在戈米沙的两条动态下愈演愈烈，离婚四小时，金博洋的ig终于有了动静。

「我妈通过互联网知道了我离婚，刚才打电话把我骂了一顿，你们咋这么厉害呢，我脚还没出民政局，全世界都知道了，谁这么没有职业道德啊！」

金博洋这段话让网友从吃瓜转到了批判民政局工作人员没有职业道德，顿时把网友给忙的啊，又要追剧情发展，又要吃满世界丢来的瓜，要忙着心疼爱豆骂奸商，要心疼Omega骂渣A拔屌无情，还要帮着讨伐无良公职人员，网络盛世文体两开花，这还没忙过，金博洋又开了直播，还是和羽生一起，大家有急急忙忙赶去案发现场。

背景是金博洋的家，以前金博洋就开过直播，他穿了件藕色的宽松毛衣，小顺毛软乎乎的，盘着一条腿坐在沙发上，沙发是新换的，以前是比较硬的皮沙发，现在是特别柔软的布沙发，棱角都是圆的。

羽生跪在地上正专注的包着茶几的棱角，跟他一起跪着包茶几棱角的还有戈米沙，和另一个出现在 **#我那些人傻钱多的沙雕朋友** 里的常客周知方。

“开始了，你先别弄了，过来。”拍了拍身边的位置，金博洋手上原本的婚戒已经不在了，取而代之的是中指多了一个新戒指，正是羽生几个小时前在珠宝店买的那对戒指，羽生手上也有。

“腿别这样盘着。”把金博洋压在另一条大腿下的脚拿下去，手在沙发下摸了摸把白色的兔子拖鞋勾出来套金博洋脚上，摸着他脚踝冷冷的，羽生还没开口，戈米沙扔了条绒毛毯子给他，羽生抖开把穿着短裤的腿给盖上，哪里像是刚离婚的，说刚结婚还差不多。

“我不……”

“祖宗，你就盖着吧，我把这个角包好就去给你炖点汤，两位阿姨叮嘱我在她们飞回来之前要喂好你。”戈米沙就差条围裙，就能完全的扮演金博洋妈妈的角色。

自己的妈就算了，羽生的妈妈也参与其中金博洋可不得乖乖闭嘴，他可以跟全世界的人发脾气，唯独羽生妈妈他认怂，不是羽生妈妈对他不好，羽生妈妈对他不要太好，就是太好了他才怂，婆媳关系十分之复杂，算了，还是干正事吧。

两人先是诚恳的致以了歉意，他俩偷偷一大早去离婚就是为了保密，在不影响羽生的粉丝也不给网友添乱的情况下，悄摸把事给办了，没想到被内部员工爆了出来，而且事实就是的确是民政局工作人员爆的，羽生最近没有新戏也没有业务，炒作这点也站不住脚，总之就是这两人除了包养那点成年旧事以外，口碑一直很好，态度诚恳的再三道歉，网友也表示理解，就是不明白明明都承认离婚了，两人干嘛还这么亲密。

“这事要说得从两个月前说起了。”金博洋捂脸，有点欲哭无泪，因为他接下来要说的事可能对很多人来说都很荒唐，可他觉得特别有意思，因为跟羽生一起，就特别有意思。

金博洋是个标准的天秤座，除了众所周知的看脸这一点和选择困难外，还有就是很容易喜新厌旧，但是有些东西在普罗大众的观念里是不能够喜新厌旧的，可金博洋就是控制不住要去喜新厌旧，比如婚戒。

金博洋是那种喜欢一个东西就在喜欢的时候用尽全力去喜欢的类型，之后对这个东西就越看越乏味，他还记得自己第一次带上这枚戒指的心情，恨不得抽个真空把小小的银环无损保护起来，可他那天跟羽生做完爱泡在浴缸里，突然觉得看够了这枚戒指，它普通的让金博洋害怕，害怕于他竟然会对自己的婚戒毫无感觉，他不敢告诉羽生，只是会空下来看看各个品牌新推出的婚戒，越看越想拥有。

一般来说，没有人会对自己的婚戒无感吧，哪怕它再平凡。

后来，金博洋已经无法忽略手上的婚戒，越是这样他越烦躁，所以尽管害怕羽生的反应，他还是选择了告诉羽生，羽生当时正趴在选剧本，在一堆钉好的纸里滚了两圈枕在他腿上，抓着他戴婚戒的手看了一会儿。

“看烦了婚戒还是我？”羽生握着金博洋的手晃了晃，这话明显是说着玩的，他其实并不太在意这些东西，跟金博洋不一样，羽生是觉得这些东西的价值在他心里并没有上升到足以同爱情划等号的程度，这枚戒指的意义于羽生而言，只是因为是他送给金博洋，这东西才有它的价值，并不是它真的象征着什么承载着什么。

一无所有的时候，赤手赤足去爱一个人就不是爱了吗？

羽生不想那么冷冰的说出这个价值不菲的环追源溯本不过是商家成功的情感营销而已，「婚戒的意义」在羽生心里，远远抵不上金博洋真心实意的爱他，当然，对婚戒背后意义的定义和态度也是取决于两人在这方面的价值观是统一的。

所以解释时，羽生还特意提醒大家不要模仿，否则后果自负。

“是你我还愁什么换戒指，离婚比较实际吧。”梳理着羽生滚乱的头发，金博洋声音十分柔和，他怎么可能不喜欢羽生，从他还是个十七岁的小孩开始，金博洋就像飞蛾扑火般的着迷于他，他唯一可以肯定此生不变的一件事，就是爱着羽生结弦这个人。

“那就离婚吧。”羽生亲吻着金博洋的手指，笑眯眯的弯着漂亮的眉眼，在感觉到自己的Omega情绪有一瞬间的慌乱，羽生立刻释放出信息素安抚他，别看这个人年纪比他大，在什么场合都是掌控者，可在他面前，金博洋就简单可爱多了，因为真实。

羽生其实不是一个非常循规蹈矩的人，跟金博洋相似的是他也喜欢新鲜，但他比金博洋更加反骨。

刚烤出来的布丁还冒着热气，瓷杯把羽生手指烫出深红色，金博洋舀了一勺吹了吹，吃进嘴里嫌不够甜，剩下的都喂给了羽生，羽生不喜欢，还是都吃了。

“也许很多人都无法理解，但我原本跟天天结婚后这辈子都不可能离婚的，突然可以体验一下，就很想尝试一下。”他们没有任何计划，甚至那天之后都没有再提这事，一切都是突如其来，反正两个人都觉得好玩，就默契的继续了下去。

看直播的人吐槽他们简直是把婚姻当儿戏。

金博洋嘬着棒棒糖露出虎牙笑了“如果不是这件事影响到了大众，我们私下想离几次结几次，都是我们两个人的事，我们只是为事情带来的影响道歉，不是为我们做了什么道歉，也不是为了得到谁的理解，认知、意识和思想建立着价值观的纬度，打个比方，我觉得蜘蛛侠的手办神圣不可侵犯，有人觉得一个小破人玩具一文不值。”

羽生摊了摊手，他就是后者，金博洋还因为这事跟他赌了好几天的气，虽然他直到现在也没明白那些小人玩具凭什么被金博洋那么宝贝，但他当初为了哄人送了一柜子的小人玩具给金博洋，金博洋喜欢就好，他不懂是他的问题，不是金博洋的喜欢和取向有问题。

直播快结束时有人笃定他们这样下去不会长久。

金博洋只是耸了耸肩，没有回那条质疑，反正来日方长嘛，就边走边看。

“哦，造谣我去医院是摘腺体的人，我的律师会在之后的工作时间联系你们，我只澄清这一件事，我不是去摘腺体，我只是去拿产检报告，当时羽生还不知道，所以我自己偷偷去拿的，离婚礼物，喜欢吗？”

“我很喜欢，就比喜欢你差一点点。”

满世界都莫名其妙，只有屏幕里两个人笑的开心。

————

看完直播的陈巍不知道该摆出什么表情比较好，就是说两个无理取闹的人互相宠着对方的无理取闹，然后他成了最大输家？？？

看看他发的 **《ysjx渣A石锤（jby也不是什么好O）》** 下面，一片骂声。

滑动着鼠标，陈巍认怂的删掉了帖子，他就知道今天并不是美好的一天。

————END————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 月月生日快乐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咖啡厅半小时产物  
> 将就看吧😂
> 
> Mpreg设定警告❗

Mpreg设定警告❗  
——————————

金博洋早上起来羽生已经出门跑步去了，平时只要有空他俩都会一起去跑，不过现在金博洋情况特殊，就算他想跑他也穿不进平时的运动鞋了，很难过。

倒不是怀孕后胖了，金博洋这个体质根本胖不起来，肚子里揣着小兔兔胳膊腿也细的愁人，整个人也就只有肚子圆了起来，五个多月的时候，穿件宽松毛衣套着外套出门，根本看不出来是个怀孕的Omega，怀孕以来他哪儿都没胖，就是最近脚肿的厉害。

刚开始肿的时候金博洋也没在意，羽生从他怀孕开始就没有再接戏，但是工作室是他的，每个月还是要花时间去打理，那两天正巧没在家，就没人管着金博洋，老人也不会脱他袜子看脚，金博洋乐了两天一觉醒来，脚跟泡发的猪蹄似得，都快肿成方形了，地都没法下，吓得他赶紧给医生打了电话。

为了这事羽生还和他生气了，因为金博洋没有第一时间给他打，是羽生妈妈打的电话，羽生才知道的。

当时金博洋躺在床上，护士正在帮他按腿，金博洋莫名其妙说你回来还不是只能给医生打电话来处理，羽生火一下就窜了上来又不敢发，一个人自闭的缩在床尾帮他按另一条腿，金博洋看了一会儿发现他手法居然跟护士没啥差别。

其实金博洋怀孕这段期间，除了他，全家人包括他的朋友都在学习如何护理孕期Omega，他们整个朋友圈里就金博洋一个Omega，可宝贝了，光是书就买了十几本，羽生还偷偷去参加了一个家里有Omega怀孕的Alpha学习班，总之就是，家里除了金博洋对自己怀孕的事不上心以外，所有人都很上心。

虽然这腿天天有人伺候，但该肿还是肿着，只是比没人管的时候好多了。

揉着有些酸胀的腰，金博洋慢悠悠的起了床，今天天气不错，初春的清晨空气比冬天好多了，穿着比平时大两码的拖鞋，金博洋先吃了片放在床头柜的维生素片，手钻进衣摆挠了挠肚子，去卫生间洗漱。

他前两天牙龈有点出血，羽生给他换了新牙刷，颜色和款式都跟羽生用的很像，金博洋早起迷迷糊糊的会拿错，一刷就出血，羽生现在习惯把金博洋的摆在他更顺手的位置，洗漱完金博洋还挺有闲情逸致敷了张面膜，过了热水贴在脸上暖暖的。

路过全身镜时，金博洋撩起衣服看了看肚子，虽然是他自己的肚子，可他总觉得很奇怪，可能是他太瘦了，不过一想到里面揣着他的小兔兔，他又不觉得违和了。

一开始羽生是很小心翼翼的宝贝他肚子里的兔宝的，不过随着怀孕时间的推移，渐渐的羽生并没有把所有心思都放在兔宝身上。

不论他做什么，其他人首要关心的都是这样会不会对他肚子里的兔宝不好，就像金博洋想吃牛肉火锅，家里老人听了都劝他先不吃，怕烫不好吃到弓形虫，不论金博洋怎么解释只要把牛肉彻底烫熟就没有问题，但就是不准他吃，冰淇淋也是，可乐也是，一点点都不给，金博洋都快气哭了，他就是想吃啊。

羽生那会儿还在拍一个剧，不是A角，有一个星期的戏份，拍完回来大半夜他还没睡，锁了卧室门，金博洋戴着耳机玩游戏，羽生拿钥匙开了门金博洋也没理，羽生叫了他好几次睡觉，别曲着腿压着肚子，金博洋当没听见，多说几次不管羽生语气再好，怀孕的Omega小脾气说爆就爆。

金博洋把手柄一扔，拉开衣柜就往行李箱里塞衣服，边塞边咬着嘴唇眼睛里一片水光，小模样别提多委屈了。

羽生怔了一下也没阻止他，把他摔得乱七八糟的衣服叠好放行李箱里，摸着他的后腰问他要去哪儿，金博洋瞬间意识到自己乱发脾气了，别别扭扭的说他只是想吃牛肉火锅，羽生给他套了件外套，直接把他抱上了车，去戈米沙旗下的酒店开了间房，把他的朋友叫来一起吃了顿牛肉火锅外卖，至今家里的老人都不知道。

羽生说，肚子里的小兔兔有那么多人宠着了，他就多宠一点揣兔宝的金博洋。

这话说出来羽生还被他妈妈打了一下，说他不会说话，跟他们都不关心金博洋，只关心金博洋肚子里的宝宝似得，羽生还补了一句，他觉得就是，差点被老人联手揍。

老人有老人的思想，他们无法改变金博洋，金博洋也改变不了他们，所以越到后来金博洋越不自由，他一感到约束就心情不好，心情不好信息素就不稳定，羽生干脆给家里四个老人订了一个旅游团，把他们全送了出去，没三四个月别想回来，当然，并不是那么轻松就能送走的，反正羽生也是费了一番功夫。

放下衣服金博洋轻轻的拍着肚子，你爹地爱我胜过爱你，以后不要吃醋哦。

套了件外套金博洋进了厨房，自从他怀孕后家里就多了很多新东西，比如保温箱。

刚买回家这个保温箱是放在小桌子上的，每次打开看里面有什么都得弯着腰，羽生注意到后就把它搬到料理台上，金博洋坐上凳子，从里面拿了盒温热的牛奶。

再过一会儿会有人来做早饭，虽说不像老人那么讲究，可孕期该注意的羽生一点也没落下，他朋友还特别夸张的给他请了营养师和孕期护理师每天来报到，把金博洋烦的不行，有时候他觉得他怀个孕全世界都为他变矫情了，可他又不能拒绝，谁让他们爱他呢。

虽说怀了孕是不能剧烈运动，但金博洋也没丢掉锻炼的习惯，只是改成了简单的有氧运动，通常十几分钟做下来，他就因为肚子放弃了，抻的他后腰酸疼。

躺在沙发上开了电视，金博洋戳着他自己的肚子抱怨，就是因为揣了只宝贝兔仔，他现在活像个国家一级保护废物，电视里正邪两派干得天翻地覆，金博洋一个人嘤言嘤语的叨逼逼肚子里的小兔兔，末了还往嘴里塞两颗枣干。

玄关传来开门的响声，金博洋就听见一串‘哒哒哒’的脚步声，他的Alpha带家里两个小祖宗回来了。

一黑一白两只长毛狗子吐着舌头兴奋的冲到沙发前拿头蹭金博洋，一只长毛十字脸阿拉斯加和一只萨摩耶，就差只哈士奇就集齐了雪橇三傻，哈士奇太皮了，羽生不让他现在养，说等小兔兔出来了再养。

金博洋坐起身挨个稀罕了一番，开了装鹌鹑干的狗狗零食袋子，一狗给了一个鹌鹑干，两只大狗子开心的趴金博洋身前的地上啃了起来。

排在狗子后面的羽生摘了满是汗的发带扔茶几上，在肉乎乎毛茸茸的狗堆里下脚艰难的挤了进去，坐在金博洋身边，羽生避开肚子先摸着Omega的脸亲了一口，再轻轻拍了一下他的肚子，算是和兔仔打过招呼了“我先去洗澡，吃了饭去做产检，然后公司那边你今天该去了是不是？”

“嗯。”金博洋伸了个懒腰手却没有放下来，羽生顺势握住晃了晃，问他怎么了，金博洋摇头“没，就是想晒太阳。”

拿脚轻轻地踢了踢两只狗子，让它们一边吃去，羽生俯身搂着他后背腿弯把人从沙发上抱了起来，金博洋双手叠在高高挺起的肚子上，拖鞋趿拉在脚尖，摇摇欲坠的甩来甩去，阳光舔着白嫩的脚背缠上露着的细瘦脚踝，稚嫩的皮肤在阳光下白的刺眼。

没有什么比春天清晨的阳光更可爱的了。

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 怂唧唧的更完就跑


End file.
